Facebook Time
by i lurve mustangs
Summary: Glee club on Facebook. Enough said
1. Chapter 1

**Kurt Hummel **is now friends with **David Anderson** and **Wes Williams**

** Blaine Criss** likes this.

**Rachel Berry**: Aww Kurtie!

**Kurt Hummel: **I know! (Squeal)

**Rachel Berry**: I'll IM you

** Santana Lopez**: Dislike!

**Blaine Criss**: Why the dislike?

**Santana Lopez:** I don't know, just feel like disliking someone else's joy.

**Brittany S. Pierce**: I like ducks.

**Finn Hudson**: Congrats Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel**: Thank You.

**Rachel Berry**: Finn- er we need to talk. Can you come over?

**Finn Hudson**: YES!

**Finn Hudson**: Finally! Is she going to let me get to 3rd base.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Santana Lopez**, and 87 others** like** this.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Dude, your dumb!

**Santana Lopez**: Have Fun!

**Kurt Hummel**: He's so naive

21 people **like** this.

**Rachel Berry** is now **single**

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** **likes** this.

**Finn Hudson** is now heartbroken.

**Brittany S. Pierce** **likes** this.

**Finn Hudson**: WTF? Brittany why did you like that?

**Brittany S. Pierce**: Idk, I didn't even know I was online.

AN- Sorry it's so short. I am working on story ideas right now, so please be patient, I will try to keep up updating


	2. Chapter 2

**Blaine** **Anderson **is now friends with **Rachel Berry**

**Santana Lopez**: If we have to deal with another Jesse St. James I'm gonna have a f**kin cow

**Katherine Puckerman**: You are a cow bitch!

**Mike Chang**: Oh hey Kate!

**Kurt Hummel**: Who is she?

**Matt Rutherford**: it's Mini Puckerman!

**Kurt Hummel**: Puck's got a little sis?

**Katherine Puckerman**: Now, Hummel, I'm just a child his mom had.

**Kurt Hummel**: God you spend too much time with your brother.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: WTF? Katherine. What did you do?

**Katherine Puckerman**: Can you read?

**Lauren Zizes**: No

**Brittany S. Pierce**: I read better than he does

**Blaine Anderson**: No.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** Do you even know me?

**Mercedes Jones**: Helluva lot better for someone that hasn't even met you yet. Actually helluva lot better then people you've had sex with.

12 people like this

**Quinn Fabray**: Completely true

**Sam Evans**: I don't like that you know that

**Quinn Fabray**: I don't really like that you sometimes talk in Navi Sam, but we get over each other's differences right sweety.

**Rachel Berry**: WHIPPED!

72 people like this.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: And Berry recognized it, man.

**Sam Evans:** (weeps) I am whipped.

**Rachel Berry**: He admitted it!

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Damn, Rach!

**Santana Lopez**: This is weird, I think Rachel just out badassed Puckerman! HOT ;)

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** likes this

**Katherine Puckerman:** You're a pig!

**Santana Lopez:** Hell yeah

**Rachel Berry**: Damn Straight!

**Mercedes Jones**: F**k yeah

**Lauren Zizes:** yup!

**Brittany S. Pierce**: Did you know that if a mouse and a cat had babies they would be called mats, or couses?

24 people like this.

** Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Has anyone thought about that couple name thing in awhile?

** Quinn Fabray**: I was trying to figure out me and Sam's couple name. Is it Quam? Or Squinn? Their both pretty lame.

** Rachel Berry**: None of mine have been really that good.

**Quinn Fabray**: Faberry wasn't good?

**Finn Hudson:** Finchel?

**Matt Rutherford**: Berryford?

**Mike Chang**M: Cherry?

**Santana Lopez**: Pezberry?

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Brachel?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Puckleberry?

**Rachel Berry**: Okay, that one was pretty good I have to admit.

**Jesse St. James**: St. Berry

**Finn Hudson**: Leave bastard!

** Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Bitch. :/

**Santana Lopez**: Stupid ass!

**Brittany S. Pierce**: ****** to the ***** you ***** Mother***** jackass***** damn****back the******* off you******* you mother********************* jack*******dumb*****fqjijfw

**Artie Abrams**: O.o

**Rachel Berry**: I didn't even know you knew half of those words.

**Santana Lopez**: Puck definetly just got out badassed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Brittany S. Pierce** has finally bought a dictionary

236 people like this

**Santana Lopez**: I'm so proud of you, Britt! (tears in eye)

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh Satan. Our little Britt's growing up. (full-out blubbering)

**Rachel Berry**: If you need any help reading it just give me a call, kay Britt?

**Brittany S. Pierce**: M'kay. I have a question what does t-h-e spell.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Brittany, its the.

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Yea all you did was put them all together

24 people like this.

**Satan Lopez** has been hacked.

**Satan Lopez**: FTW! Why is my name Satan?

**Quinn Fabray**: I thought you finally found the 666 somewhere on your body.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** and **Rachel Berry** like this

**Artie Abrams**: No props to the techie dude that helps you huh? I wonder if this ever happened to Bill Gates?

57 people like this

**Mike Chang**: Maybe. I bet he had at least had a guy like Puck that locked him in small spaces.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Dude Artie's my crip homie!

**Brittany S. Pierce**: Artie we are dating. But I can't date a crip! Especially not a white one!

**Rachel Berry** is in a relationship

**Mercedes Jones**: I swear if there is any St. Berry I will kick yo' ass all the way to UCLA to be with the curly-haired douche!

**Satan Lopez**: Did anyone notice the weird hair similarity between Jesse and Mr. Schuester?

**Will Schuester**: NO!

**Sam Evans**: I did! We actually all kind of talked about it when you were banging Ms. Holiday.

**Finn Hudson**: You lucky bastard!

**Rachel Berry**: She was WAY out of you league. But she was gorgeous.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: HOT!

**Satan Lopez**: Who wants a 3-some?

**Matt Rutherford**: Hell yeah.

**Mike Chang**: Don't tease me Satan!

**Kurt Hummel**: That might turn me straight.

**Finn Hudson**: MAILMAN! x 1,000,000,000

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **is in a loving, commited, relationship.

**Quinn Fabray**: Yeah, aha!

**Sam Evans**: I think it could happen

**Satan Lopez:** Methinks not!

**Finn Hudson**: I agree with Sammy boy

**Mercedes Jones**: What wacky tobaccy have you been whiffing, white boy?

**Kurt Hummel**: No one has faith in Puck anymore huh?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: OH MY F**KING GOD! I'M DATING RACHEL OKAY?

**Quinn Fabray**: Rachel? As in Rachel Berry?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: No. Rachel Ray.

**Finn Hudson**: You're two-timing Rachel...

**Rachel Berry**: WHAT? FTW?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Just read the whole conversation first.

**Rachel Berry**: Oh. Okay.

Tina Cohen-Chang has posted a new album.

Kurt Hummel: Oh my god! :o see what I miss Blaine.

Blaine Anderson: :0 (speechless)

Rachel Berry: I don't remember kissing Brittany.

Brittany S. Pierce: I remember kissing you because you have really soft lips. Their like gummy worms, without all the sugar.

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: I know, right!

Satan-a Lopez: Yeah (dreamily)

Rachel Berry: who are all the people I DID kiss last night?

Satan-a Lopez: Did

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: (definitely) Did

Brittany S. Pierce: Did

Tina Cohen-Chang: Did

Quinn Fabray: Did

Rachel Berry: I'm never drinking again. Hangovers are bitches :/


	4. Chapter 4

**Mike Chang** is a ninja

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Man, how come I can't call you a ninja anymore?

** Mike Chang**: Cause when you say it its racsist.

** Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: And when you say it, its not?

**Mike Chang**: Cause I'm Asian.

** Rachel Berry**: Its like when you call yourself a hot Jew.

**Santana Lopez**: Or when I call myself a Hot Latina

**Brittany S. Pierce**: Like when we call Mr. Schue the curly-haired freak behind his back.

**Will Schuester**: WHAT?

**Artie Abrams**: (Facepalm)

** Matt Rutherford**: Oh God Britt I miss you too much. California sucks!

**Kurt Hummel** has finally made it official with **Blaine Anderson.**

89 people like this

**Rachel Berry**: I'm so happy for you 2!

**Santana Lopez**: Wanna double with me and Britt ;)

**Brittany S. Pierce**: KINKY!

**Rachel Berry**: Isn't she always?

12 people like this.

**Santana Lopez**: Not always.

**Mercedes Jones**: Really? (Sarcasm)

**Blaine Anderson**: I haven't met like any of you except like Rachel and Mercedes. Yet I feel like I know you all so well.

**Kurt Hummel**: My friends are pretty damn unique.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Yeah...

**Rachel Berry **thinks **Katherine Heigl** is amazing!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Something you wanna tell me babe?

**Kurt Hummel**: Which one did you see? Life as we know it?

**Blaine Anderson**: The Ugly Truth?

**Kurt Hummel**: 27 Dresses?

**Rachel Berry**: I'm having a marathon. Just watched Life as We Know it. About to pop in The Ugly Truth.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Wait... I want to watch it with you.

**Rachel Berry**: Awww. Noah.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Besides Gerard Butler is a total Badasss.

**Lauren Zizes**: Plus he's realllly hot.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Yeah.

**Mike Chang**: Wait a minute...

**Santana Lopez**: Plus he's a REAL man.

**Finn Hudson**: I'm offended...

**Brittany S. Pierce:** He has a nice butt, too.

**Artie Abrams**: :(

**Rachel Berry**: Nice and muscular too.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Talkin' about me babe?

**Artie Abrams** is bored enough to post this.

3 people like this.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: I have a question for everyone?

**Sam Evans**: Shoot.

**Quinn Fabray**: Yeah.

**Artie Abrams**: This isn't even about my status!

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: If you had any song/band you wanted to perform in Glee, and who would it be with?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Something by Jericho. Their lead singer is a badass.

**Rachel Berry**: Has anyone else noticed how much Noah looks like Mark Salling.

**Quinn Fabray**: You look kind of like Lea Michele.

** Sam Evans**: You look like Diana Agron.

**Mercedes Jones**: White boy, you look like Chord Overstreet.

**Kurt Hummel**: Does anyone think I look like Chris Colfer?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Man, where do you get that? You guys look nothing a like.

**Rachel Berry** is now friends with **Lea Michele**, **Mark Salling**, **Cory Montieth**, **Chris Colfer**, and 7 others

AN- CLIFFHANGER;SORT of ! Its gonna be an interesting chapter next time. Ta ta for now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mercedes Jones**: WTF is going on!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Hell if I know!

**Mark Salling**: Ok, why is this such a big shock.

**Artie Abrams**: Look at our pictures.

**Lea Michele**: Holy Hell! We are like look alikes. Except for Chris. None of you guys really look like him.

** Kurt Hummel**: What about me?

**Chris Colfer**: Yeah! We could be twins.

** Blaine Anderson**: Sorry Kurty! I just don't see it.

** Rachel Berry**: Why are there so many photos of Lea Michele and Mark Salling holding hands.

**Mark Salling**: Ur...

** Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** Yeah! Dude, I thought you were a total badass

**Lea Michele**: Don't look at me.

**Brittany S. Pierce**: Maybe they are dating.

**Heather Morris**: Hmmmmmm...

**Artie Abrams**: Huh?

**Kevin McHale**: this is just too weird.

** Mike Chang**: Awesomer then my Ninja-ness

**Harry Shum Jr**.: If there was a TV show on your guys' lives...We could be the cast...

**Naya Rivera**: I think this is just too weird.

**Santana Lopez**: ya thinnk.

**Rachel Berry**: Naya, are you as much of a bitch as Santana?

38 people like this

**Santana Lopez**: Lea, are you as much of a prude as Rachel?

**Rachel Berry**: I may be a prude, but at least the only job I have a shot at isn't on a pole!

**Santana Lopez**: Dwarf, the only job you have is sitting on a lawn as garden gnome!

** Rachel Berry**: Why are you such a ******son of a********?

**Santana Lopez:** 0.0

**Lea Michele**: You go girl.

**Amber Riley**: I'm leaving before Naya tries to kill Lea.

** Cory Montieth**: I think thats a good idea, but I want to see that fight.

**Mark Salling**: Hell yeah.

** Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: definitely not a bad picture.

**Finn Hudson**: What if Rachel and Santana helped them with a double team fight.

112 people like this.

**AN- Sorry for such a short chapter, but I figured it was better then nothing. **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I wish I owned glee...but I don't. And I definitely don't own the people that play them.

** Naya Rivera** is having a tryst with Rachel Berry.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Are you cheating on me Berry?

**Rachel Berry**: Does it count as cheating if we invite you?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Hmmm...Nah! What time?

** Santana Lopez**: Can I come?

** Rachel Berry:** We have to have a meeting? 1 second.

**Brittany S. Pierce**: WAIT! I want to come?

**Naya Rivera**: Oh never mind! Me and Rach'll have fun together! ;)

**Rachel Berry**: cya guys in an hour!

**Mark Salling**: Puck's whipped.

**Lea Michele**: Yeah...

** Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: How am I whipped?

**Mark Salling**: You let your girl boss you around.

**Chris Colfer**: You let Lea boss you around.

(***************************************)

**Finn Hudson** is pissed off.

**Rachel Berry**: Aww, Finn What's wrong?

**Finn Hudson**: You got mad at me for sleeping with Santana when we weren't together, and you just slept with her friggin twin! I think I have the right to be mad about that!

**Naya Rivera**: She was AWESOME! Too bad you'll never know how that felt :/

**27** people like this

**Santana Lopez**: (laughing REALLY hard)

**Finn Hudson**: You guys are mean :(

** Rachel Berry**: It's okay Finn... D'you wanna watch some movies over at my house?

**Finn Hudson:** Sure, Rach!

** Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Hey! Why are you letting Finn come over to your house?

**Rachel Berry**: He just wants to watch a movie Noah...

** Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Then me and Santana are going over there with you guys.

** Santana Lopez**: This should be interesting...

(***************************************)

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** got to second base last weekend.

** Mike Chang, Artie Abrams, Matt Rutherford**, and** 53** other people like this.

**Mike Chang**: Nice man!

**Artie Abrams**: Exciting?

** Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Hell yeah!

**Rachel Berry**: Dislike. :(

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Why babe?

**Rachel Berry**: You are just broadcasting our personal information like that!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Well, I'm proud.

**Rachel Berry**: Well now you're going to have to wait a long time to get to third!

(**********1 week later***********)

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** got to third!

**65** people like this.

**Rachel Berry**: (facepalm)

**Santana Lopez**: way to hold your ground, Berry.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: I wouldn't be talking, Satan. You let me slide on home!

**Mike Chang**: Me too!

**Matt Rutherford**: Yeah. Same here.

**Brittany S. Pierce**: Aha!

**Santana Lopez**: Ok! OK! I get the point! Jesus!

**Rachel Berry**: Exactly, so don't imply that I'm a slut!

**Santana Lopez**: Does it ever get tiring fighting all the time for you?

**Rachel Berry**: All the time

** Santana Lopez**: Truce?

**Rachel Berry:** Truce (fingers crossed)

(********************************)


	7. Chapter 7

** AN- I had a glitch with the saving thing on my laptop, but I fixed it, so the last chapter is better now! **

Disclaimer: I wish I owned glee...but I don't. And I definitely don't own the people that play them.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** is reading his little sister's text messages and is shocked.

**Santana Lopez** likes this.

**Matt Rutherford**: Satan would like that.

**Mike Chang**: Shocker.

**Santana Lopez**: Hey!

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Read it and Weep!

**Rachel Berry**: Because Santana and I are 'friends' now I must defend my friend. So guys, just because Santana is a cold-hearted bitch, does not mean we have to be mean to her!

** Matt Rutherford**: You move, and everything changes.

(*****************************************)

** Artie Abrams** is tired of singing Journey.

**11** people like this.

**Finn Hudson**: Thank God!

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Someone had to mention it.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: They suck.

** Rachel Berry**: They were popular during _your_ time period Mr. Schue. Now, they are just plain lame.

**Will Schuster**: All of your guys' band suck too!

**Artie Abrams**: Jay-Z, Eminem, Jamie Foxx (etc) are all B3$7LY! (Mr. Schue that means Beastly)

**Will Schuster**: I'm not that old Artie.

**Santana Lopez**: Well you are obsessed with Journey...

**Brittany S. Pierce**: Ke$ha and Britney are awesome.

275 people like this.

(****************************************)

**Brittany S. Pierce** wants to see **Rachel Berry** perform **'Dirty Picture'** By Ke$ha.

**5678** people like this.

**Artie Abrams**: I could sing Taio's part!

** Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: No way, I want to!

**Artie Abrams**: But I have a deeper rapping voice.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: but my voice is like velvet. Nice and smooth.

**Artie Abrams**: But I'm prettier!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Ah Hell to the NO!

**Rachel Berry**: Just split it!

** Arite Abrams**: Its cool with me.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Fine...

(*******************************************)

Finn Hudson has posted a new video.

Rachel Berry: That's what I get for letting Santana dress me up. She made me put that on, and go to school in it. I was mortified. I never want to perform Ke$ha again

Santana Lopez: Oh you loved the attention.

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: I didn't like it. Like 20 people touched her butt. That butt is mine to touch.

Rachel Berry: You sound like Jacob Ben-Israel.

34 people like this.

Jacob Ben-Israel: Yes, My love?

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: hey Jewfro! Back off!

(***********************************************)

**AN- So another chappie done! I was thinking of next chapter having some guest star people like:**

** Characters:Holly Holiday; Jesse St. James (Again); Shelby Corcoran**

** Celebrities: Gwyneth Paltrow; Kristin Chenoweth; Justin Beiber; Indina Menzel...**

** Just some ideas, please tell me what you think, and maybe if you could give me some ideas, I am kind of out right now!**


	8. Chapter 8

** Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Glee cast, or any of my other guest stars...**

** Rachel Berry** is now friends** Justin Bieber.**

** Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: WTF Berry?

** Santana Lopez**: LUCKY!

**Sam Evans**: I based like a million songs after you man!

**Quinn Fabray**: It makes me miss Sam even more :(

**Finn Hudson**: you still have me...

** Quinn Fabray**: You're still to busy eye-fucking Rachel to notice me.

** Kurt Hummel**: Well that came out of nowhere.

**Justin Bieber**: Why do I have the feeling I just got into the middle of something awkward...

** Blaine Anderson**: Because you did :D

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** needs relationship advice.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Whadda ya need help with Puck?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Well me and Berry are in the middle of a prank war! And I need to finish it once and for all!

**Kurt Hummel**: What a healthy relationship!

**Brittany S. Pierce**: I don't think that's very healthy Kurt...

** Santana Lopez**: He's being sarcastic Britt...

** Mike Chang**: Always go with the sneaky route, it works better in the long run ;)

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **is in love with this Juicy Couture dress :)

**Artie Abrams**: looking for something for Rachel?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: No. I am here shopping by myself.

**Matt Rutherford**: Uh, Puck... Um I really miss Lima and all but I am glad I left before you started dress shopping by yourself.

82 people like this.

** Mike Chang**: How are you shopping and playing COD with me, Finn, and Sam at the same time?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Bye!

** Mercedes Jones**: Someones been hacked...

**Artie Abrams**: Oh Hell yeah!

**Rachel Berry**: And you guys didn't notice!

** Holly Holiday** is substituting at WMHS!

2,584 people **like** this

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: I'm going to have to take more cold showers then usual :/

**Finn Hudson**: How many do you take regularly?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: While dating Berry? 14 every week...

** Santana Lopez**: That blows!

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Yeah! Artie and Santana get to take nice hot showers when they are with me.

**Artie Abrams**: ;) love you babe!

**Santana Lopez**: Even though I don't like splitting you, it'll do...

**Holly Holiday**: I miss you guys!

**Quinn Fabray**: Where are you subbing?

** Holly Holiday**: Like all of the math classes :(

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Damnit! I never go to math.

**Rachel Berry**: Haha!

**Mike Chang**: Oh god! Even you're own girlfriend is laughing at you.

** Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: SCREW YOU ALL

**Brittany S. Pierce:** You have (for most of us)


	9. Chapter 9

** Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Glee cast, or any of my other guest stars...**

** Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **who wants to hear a joke?

34 people like this.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Okay, so I'm guessing that you 34 want to hear this joke.

(Little Boy: Mom how old are you?

His Mom: None of your business.

Little Boy: How much do you weigh?

His mom: None of your business.

Little Boy: Why did you and Daddy get a divorce?

His Mom: None of your business.

(So the little boy visits his aunt, and she tells him to look at her driver's liscence and its like a report card)

Little Boy: Mom, you are 38 years old, you weigh 160 pounds, and you and Daddy got a divorce cause you have an 'F' in Sex!)

20 people like this.

**Santana Lopez**: LOL! Where'd you get that one?

** Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: I have my sources...

**Katherine Puckerman**: He got it from me! (To Puck: Asshole)

**Rachel Berry**: You're sister has a potty mouth.

**Quinn Fabray**: Family resemblance...

/

**Santana Lopez** is currently single. ;)

**Brittany S. Pierce**: :(

**Rachel Berry**: I hope you find someone that makes you as happy as Noah makes me :)

**Santana Lopez**: (Barfing)

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: You're just jealous Satan.

**Santana Lopez**: Yeah, right.

** Mike Chang**: I still feel so much tension.

/

**Rachel Berry** has just heard the** 'L' **word.

** Santana Lopez:** Lesbians?

**Matt Rutherford**: Lollipops?

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Lolla-palooza?

** Brittany S. Pierce**: LOVE!

**Rachel Berry**: Brittany is right...

** Brittany S. Pierce**: I feel so special :)

** Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: And she still hasn't said it back :(

**Santana Lopez**: Damn Berry, I thought you would have been the first one to say it.

**Quinn Fabray**: Yeah, I don't think he's ever told a girl that he loved her when it didn't have to do with sex. Or pregnancies...

**Finn Hudson**: If Rachel hasn't said it yet, maybe she doesn't love you back, or she loves someone else.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Well who else would she be in love with besides me retard.

**Finn Hudson**: Someone: Smart, better-looking, athletic... a.k.a me.

**Sam Evans**: You think your smart?

**Finn Hudson**: Do you think I'm dumb?

3413 people like this.

**Carole Hummel-Hudson**: Finn, honey, I love you, but you're not the brightest bulb in the tanning bed...

**Burt Hummel**: Finn I am taking away all the nice words, and will be giving you a translation: You're stupid, son. Deal with it.

/

** Rachel Berry** is single, bitches!

265 people like this.

**Sam Evans**: Where's Santana?

**Santana Lopez**: With Berry and Britt. We had a chick flick marathon (comforting her cause of stupid Puckerman) then we went to the mall and gave her a makeover. Now Brittany is trying to convince her to make out with her, and I think Berry's about to give in.

**Mike Chang**: WTF happened?

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Yeah, seriously.

**Finn Hudson**: Rach, why don't you call me?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Finnessa why don't you back off my girl?

**Rachel Berry**: He's not hitting on Quinn, Puckerman.

**Matt Rutherford:** WOW! PUCK SCREWED QUINN! AGAIN! HOPE SHE'S NOT PREGGO!  
**Quinn Fabray**: Thanks for your concern, Matt.

** Mike Chang**: Oh we don't really care about that part, its just the fact that if your Preggo again that means we will all have to go through babygate, again...

/

**Tina Cohen-Chang** is still confused how **Puckleberry** got broken up.

34 people like this.

**Kurt Hummel**: I'm still mourning.

**Blaine Anderson**: What's wrong, Kurtie?

** Kurt Hummel**: Puckleberry is over...

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: But how did it happen?

**Noah Puckerman**: Quinn seduced me after she got me drunk :( :(

**Mercedes Jones**: He's more depressed then I thought. He took the 'Puck' out of his facebook name.


	10. Chapter 10

**Noah Puckerman** is preparing to serenade the love of his life.

7492 people like this.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: People you don't even know think its adorable.

**Kurt Hummel**: Puckerman, it better be a helluva good song.

**Blaine Anderson**: Exactly. Rachel deserves awesome-ness.

**Jesse St. James**: Basically how I treated her.

**Noah Puckerman**: Yeah right. Asshole.

**Finn Hudson**: Pfft.

**Kurt Hummel**: Jesse St. Jackass get the hell out of this convo

**Brittany S. Pierce**: I swear white boy if you go anywhere NEAR my Rachel I will cut you bitch.

**Mercedes Jones**: Amen to that sister! *High fives Britt*

**Santana Lopez**: Damn straight *joins high five*

**Jesse St. James**: I feel hated.

**Blaine Anderson**: I'm new to this group and I still know that you ARE hated.

/

**Rachel Berry** is back together with **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman.**

**Kurt Hummel**: What song did he sing?

**Blaine Anderson**: Was it Broadway? Or Top 40?

**Santana Lopez**: He sang 2. The first one she STILL rejected him. But she took him back after he sang 'Dear Isabelle'.

**Sam Evans**: I'll admit it. I cried.

**Santana Lopez**: Sam…. That's nothing you want to admit on Facebook.

**Brittany S. Pierce**: I thought she would take him back after he sang 'She Will Be Loved'.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: So did I…..

/

**Blaine Anderson** is in a relationship with **Kurt Hummel.**

144 people like this.

**Rachel Berry**: YAY!  
**Quinn Fabray**: I'm happy for you Kurt.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: You go dude!

**Finn Hudson**: Awesome Bro!

**Will Schuster**: That's great Kurt.

**David Criss**: Finally!

**Wes Williams**: Yeah. This girl from our Sister school started hitting on Kurt and Blaine went beserk on her.

**Brittany S. Pierce**: It's a good thing Kurt and I don't make out anymore. Blaine Kinda scares me….

/

**Rachel Berry** is friends with **Kristin Chenoweth** and **Indina Menzel.**

**Kurt Hummel:** 0.0 LUCKY BITCH!

**Blaine Anderson**: Kurtie, calm down….

**Brittany S. Pierce**: Dolphin, calm down. Or I will have to smack you with my Special Finn.

**Santana Lopez**: Kurt, dude, don't have an orgasm over this. They are just some Broadway chicks.

**Indina Menzel**: Excuse me?

**Kristin Chenoweth**: We are TONY AWARD WINNING Broadway Chicks, you little brat.

**Finn Hudson**: You told her!

**Mercedes Jones**: Up top white girls *Gives them both high fives*

**Quinn Fabray**: Damn!

**Will Schuester**: Kristin Chenoweth kind of looks like April Rhodes…

**Jesse St. James**: And Indina Menzel looks a lot like Shelby Corcoran….

**Shelby Corcoran**: It is a little bit strange….

**April Rhodes**: But the resemblance is amazing!


	11. Chapter 11

AN-Here is Graduation Day. I made kind of a gap between time, but just a bit… But I have NO intentions (right now at least) to end this story, so it might go on for awhile.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

**Finn Hudson is excited for graduation Day!**

3251 people like this.

**Lea Michele**: Congratz guyz!

**Mark Salling**: Yeah!

**Rachel Berry**: Thanks :)

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: And congrats to you guys too! Heard about the engagement.

**Lea Michele**: Yeah, we are really excited.

**Kurt Hummel**: You should let me and Chris do the rest of the planning…

**Carole Hudson-Hummel**: You should have seen the miracles he worked for my wedding.

**Burt Hummel**: Saved me a sh*tload of money.

**Kurt Hummel**: *eye roll* It helps that you got the family discount.

/

(AN- here is a little IMing session between Mark and Puck)

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Hey, Mark, I need your help.

**Mark Salling**: Sure, Bro. What do ya need?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** I wanna propose to Berry. But I need advice on how to do it.

**Mark Salling**: Just get down on one knee (with a ring) and say 'Marry me Babe.'

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Erm…..Uh…..Ok. I'll give it a shot.

/

**Rachel Berry** has posted a new video.

3205 people like this.

**Kurt Hummel**: Why the F*ck did you leave us with the cliffhanger.

**Santana Lopez**: Yeah! IDK if you said yes or no to Puckerman.

**Brittany S. Pierce**: I hope she said yes. (AN- This is a video of Puck proposing to her)

**Kristin Chenoweth**: By her expression I'm guessing it was a yes.

**Indina Menzel**: Yeah, I agree.

**Kurt Hummel**: Just confirm it!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: We're getting married bitches!

**Katherine Puckerman**: I get a sister.

**Sara Puckerman**: And I get a Jewish Daughter-In-Law!

**Chris Colfer**: Kurt, we need to get color schemes together ASAP!

**Sam Evans**: Whose gonna be Best Man?

**Mike Chang**: Good question bro!

**Matt Rutherford:** Hmmmm…

**Finn Hudson**: Yup.

**Artie Abrams**: Back off bitches! Its mine!

**Santana Lopez**: How 'bout Maid of Honor, Rach?

**Brittany S. Pierce**: Huh? Wonder who its gonna be…

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Yeah? Whadda you think?

**Mercedes Jones**: I will fight you all for this.

**Blaine Anderson**: Who knew there could be this much chaos over a wedding?

**/**

**Quinn Fabray** has posted a new album titled 'A Puckleberry Wedding'

29840 people like this.

**Santana Lopez**: Who would have thought of all of us that Puck and Rachel would tie the knot first?

**Kurt Hummel**: I thought it would be Finn & Quinn. Cause of their stupidly cute rhyming names.

298 people like this.

**Rachel Berry**: I just want to make sure I got this college list right-

**Quinn, Finn, and Lauren**- Michigan State.

**Mike and Me**- Julliard.

**Noah, Santana, Brittany, and Artie**- NYU

**Matt**- UCLA

**Kurt**- Columbia

**Blaine, Tina, and Mercedes**- UW.

14 people like this.

**Shelby Corcoran**: I'm So proud!

**Indina Menzel**: You all chose great schools.

/

**Kurt Hummel** has a proposition for everyone going to school in New York.

**Santana Lopez**: Is that an invitation, Kurt? ;)

**Rachel Berry**: I'm a married woman, so count me out…..

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Me and Rachel can have a ton of fun on our own ;)

**Brittany S. Pierce**: What's a proposition?

**Kurt Hummel**: *face palm* any way… I was wondering if everyone going to school in New York would like to room with me because I have this huge, VACANT rental house that needs use!

6 people like this.

**Rachel Berry**: YES!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Hells yes, Hummel.

**Santana Lopez:** Why the F*ck not?

**Brittany S. Pierce**: Sounds fun to me.

**Artie Abrams**: Oh hell to the yea.

**Holly Holiday**: Just make sure you invite me to your awesome parties. (I will not bring booze)

**Will Schuester** likes this.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: We won Nationals, so I say we should have celebrated the PROPER way.

**Rachel Berry**: In what way was that proper.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: My way, babe.

/

**Tina Cohen-Chang** is having a party celebrating Nationals win, and going off to college.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: BYOB?

**Mike Chang**: Isn't your wife pregnant?

14 people like this.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: She can't drink…. But that doesn't mean I can't.

**Rachel Berry**: Why can't men be pregnant?

**Quinn Fabray**: I asked myself that question a million times.

**Kurt Hummel:** Now I'm trying to imagine your boyfriends' pregerz. *shudder*

2658 people like this.


	12. Chapter 12

**Rachel Puckerman** is done being **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman's** Baby Momma.

547 people like this.

**Quinn Fabray**: Little Landon And Caroline were so adorable.

**Kurt Hummel**: I can't wait to spoil them.

**Mercedes Jones**: Oh yeah white boy.

**Finn Hudson**: Who are the official god parents?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Landon- Finnocence and Satan-a and Caroline- Q and Sammy.

**Katherine Puckerman**: And neither of them was named after me…..

**Rachel Puckerman**: As much as I love you, Kate. I am not naming my son Katherine.

**Lauren Zizes**: Way to go Puckerman.

**Mike Chang**: Yeah man you're a B3$7! (Beast)

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Mike, please. We are not 18 anymore.

**Katherine Puckerman**: Speak for yourselves bitches!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** I will miss having a built in designated driver…..(AN- that's what my dad said about my mom when she was preggerz with me)

**Santana Hudson**: Who wants to bet she'll be knocked up again by next week?

78 people like this.

/

**Rachel Puckerman** is officially **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman's** Baby Momma. **Again.**

2934 people like this.

**Quinn Fabray**: Way to hold out Rach.

**Santana Lopez**: All of you owe me 5 bucks.

**Brittany S. Pierce**: I am so happy for you Rachel!

**Finn Hudson**: Dude, Puck, you have super sperm!

**Quinn Fabray**: I experienced it Sophomore year.

**Mike Chang**: Yes we all know this.

**Will Schuster**: I know this is completely random, but are any of you coming home for Christmas and New Years' this year?

**Holly Holiday-Schuster**: We really want you to meet the new Glee club we are Co-Directing. (AN- I know they broke up in A Night of Neglect, but I LOVE Holly+Will)

**Finn Hudson**: Is it difficult to co-coach with your spouse?

**Will Schuster**: Well it really depends on your wifey.

/

**Finn Hudson** has posted a new Video, and proposed to **Quinn Fabray **all in one week.

37 people like this.

**Kurt Hummel**: OMG this is the video from the New Years' Eve/Christmas/Hanukah party.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Can't forget about the Jews.

**Rachel Berry-Puckerman**: Damn Straight.

**Blaine Anderson**: You said yes, right Quinn?

**Quinn Fabray**: What do you think I am, a cold-hearted bitch?

2145 people like this.

**Rachel Berry**: Quinnie, you were in High School.

**Quinn Fabray**: Screw You All! I'm getting married!

32456 people like this.

**Santana Lopez**: You go Quinn.

**Finn Hudson**: I feel so accomplished.

**Mercedes Jones**: You go white boy.

**Rachel Berry-Puckerman**: Congratulations. I expect to be MOH.

**Finn Hudson**: ?

**Mike Chang**: ?

**Sam Evans**: ?

**Will Schuster**: ?

**Matt Rutherford**: ?

**Kurt Hummel**: *facepalm*

**Quinn Fabray**: **M**aid

**O**f

**H**onor.

87 people like this.

/

AN- Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I was failing one of my math classes, so I had to straighten out my grades before I could get my laptop back.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sam Evans** has proposed to his lovely girlfriend.

340 people like this.

**Rachel Berry Puckerman**: Awww Sammy!

**Quinn Fabray Hudson**: How'd ya do it?

** Santana Lopez**: Whats her name?

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: That's a good question. I haven't kept up with your girlfriends since Santana.

** Rachel Berry Puckerman:** I was really rooting for you and Santana :(

**Quinn Fabray Hudson**: Whats her name?

** Sam Evans**: Elaine Stephens.

** Mercedes Jones**: Oh Snap! I think I know that chick. Dark hair, blue eyes?

**Sam Evans:** That's my girl.

32 people Like this.

/

**Landon Puckerman** now has a Facebook!

359 people like this.

**Finn Hudson**: Does Caroline have one yet?

** Caroline Puckerman**: I friended you last week Finn.

** Santana Lopez-Pierce**: I can't even keep track of all you Berry-Puckerman children. Rach can you fill me in on number and names?

**Rachel Berry-Puckerman**: 1. Landon ( 14) 2. Caroline (14) 3. Cameryn (13) 4. Drew (12 ½) 5. Jayden (11) 6. Jordyn (10) and last but not least little Addie (6).

**Mercedes Smith**: Wow! I'm talking to fertile Myrtle! (Mercedes got married)

** Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Yeah. My mom is really happy. She spoils the hell out of Addie. And Katherine loves all of them.

**Matt Rutherford**: How is little Katherine Puckerman?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Pregnant. Engaged. 22.

**Brittany Lopez-Pierce**: Wow! Is it a boy or a girl?

**Katherine Puckerman:** Its a boy! I just found out.

**Quinn Fabray Hudson**: Yay! Whats his name?

** Katherine Puckerman**: His name is Colton James Greene.

** Landon Puckerman**: Go clog up Caroline's facebook page. I have friends you know?

**Caroline Puckerman**: hahahahaha! LOL! LMFAO!

**Rachel Berry-Puckerman**: Be nice Caroline.

/

(Let me give you guys a list of the gleek's kids)

Rachel and Puck:1. Landon ( 14) 2. Caroline (14) 3. Cameryn (13) 4. Drew (12 ½) 5. Jayden (11) 6. Jordyn (10) and last but not least little Addie (6).

Quinn and Finn: Sara (13) and Jake (12)

Brittany and Santana: 1. Jayden (14)

Kurt and Blaine: McKenzie (11)

Mercedes and her husband: Daniel (9)

** Caroline Puckerman** just realized **Kurt Hummel **and** Chris Colfer** look exactly alike!

22 people like this.

**Kurt Hummel Anderson**: Thank you Caroline.

**Mercedes Rutherford**: White girl's crazy.

** Rachel Berry-Puckerman**: None of us really see it Kurtie.

** Blaine Anderson**: Maybe. I don't know. It would be really weird to picture Kurt as someone like Chris Colfer.

**Santana Pierce-Lopez**: I know what you mean.

**Artie Abrams**: Kurt, you are awesome but you and Chris Colfer. Just not the same bro.

** Kurt Hummel Anderson**: Well Caroline and I see it.

**Caroline Puckerman**: Yep!

**Brittany Pierce-Lopez**: well... I kind of see it. Not totally. But you guys could be like 4th cousins our something.

/

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** is asking: If you were a beer which beer would you be?

642 people like this.

**Matt Rutherford**: Bud Light

**Mike Chang**: An Asian type of beer.

** Will Schuester**: Budweiser.

**Caroline Puckerman**: Samuel Adams!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Damnit! Caroline you took mine.

** Kurt Hummel Anderson**: ^ That is a wonderful conversation to be having with your oldest daughter.

78 people like this.

** Landon Puckerman**: There is something wrong with both of them...

** Caroline Puckerman**: I warned you Landon...

**Landon Puckerman**: Please don't tell!

** Caroline Puckerman**: Landon has a girlfriend. Her name is Adelaide Stephanie Abney. She is 14. She has blonde hair, and blue eyes. She is 100 % French. She's 5'3 and 102 pounds. And Her bloodtype is O-.

** Mike Chang**: How do you know that?

** Caroline Puckerman**: Her medical record.


End file.
